Greener On The Other Side
by Miss Hanmyo
Summary: Be careful what you wish for! The guys switch genders with the girls, awkward! Pairing may vary!


Authors Note:  
  
I know what your thinking....PLEASE KAI_HANMYO!!! NO MORE KAI, MARRIAH AND RAY FICTIONS! Well I'm sorry, but....IM IN THE ZONE! All these k+m fics are popping in my head at once, and they must be made!  
  
The guys who change are: Kai (Kairina), Ray (Rayda), Tyson (Tiffany), Lee (Leanne), Ozuma (Ozma), Max (Maxine), Tala (Tally), Michael (Michelle), Enrique (Erika) Note: the guys are talking in a café.  
  
The girls who change are: Mariah (Marcus), Hilary (Hilbert), Selima (Segami), Marium (Mario), Emily (Eddy), and one o/c for Tala :D Louise (Louis) Note: when the girls are talking, they are playing tennis with Emily.  
  
"Hmph!....woman!" lee grunted as he sat with the other guys in the café.  
  
"What's up Lee?" ray asked.  
  
"Selima. She asked me 'where are you taking me today' so I said, I hadn't really thought about it, then she got all huffy saying a load of crap like: 'oh you don't care about me' 'you want to break up!' then she stormed out.  
  
"Really?....girls are weird. They have all their 'feelings' then when it's their 'time' they're all angry, then happy....then angry again! Ray scoffed while thinking about all the times when Mariah had done that to him.  
  
(A/N: in my opinion, that whole, 'girls are grumpy when on pms is a TOTAL myth!...back to the fic :P)  
  
"Heh! In that case, Hilary must be on her time of the month every second!" Tyson laughed.  
  
Kai had no experience with girls when it came to this, so he just pretended not to be interested while the guys where telling stories of the girls habits.  
  
"They're always hungry as well, its like, haven't you ever eaten before? I've seen Emily pack away a years supply of MacDonald's once!" Michael laughed.  
  
"It's hard to tell with Marium, she's always grumpy!" Ozuma smiled while swallowing his diet Pepsi.  
  
The only one who had not commented was Kai, the boys noticed this and all turned to face him suspiciously, 'surely some girls done this to him before.' They thought.  
  
Kai looked at them and sighed. Yes, a girl had done this to him, but how would Ray react when he said this? Nevertheless, eventually, their stares made Kai annoyed, so he answered.  
  
"A girl....Mariah...slapped me once when I was walking through the street." He simply said while sipping his coffee. Ray and lee sent him death glares, while the other boys laughed and agreed with him.  
  
"Ya! Slaps are the WORST! I remember when Hilary slapped me once and my face felt so numb. My grandpa had to get me an icepack! So what did you say to deserve your slap? Hello perhaps?" Tyson grinned.  
  
"Hmm, she just walked up to me and said, 'why is it everything comes so easy to you?' I said, 'because I'm better than you' and she got angry."  
  
They all looked at him silently, and then they all burst out laughing, almost crying.  
  
"And you wonder why she slapped you? Not even I go that far!" Enrique laughed.  
  
"But that just proves another point, girls have no sense of humour, they're so serious all the time, they never loosen up!" Michael stated.  
  
-Tennis-Club-  
  
"You know, this games starting to grow on me!" Mariah smiled while rallying with Emily.  
  
"I know, isn't it? But why aren't the rest of the girls playing? They're all hanging around Selima. Let's check it out."  
  
"What's wrong Selima?" Mariah asked while approaching the hoard of girls.  
  
"That Lee!" Marium snarled.  
  
"Lee? Selima, what did he do?" Mariah asked.  
  
"All I did was *sniff* ask him where he was going to take me out for our one month anniversary, and he said....*sniff* that he hadn't even thought about it!" she replied between weeps.  
  
"No way! He forgot?" Emily snapped.  
  
"Yep! And when I, I...*sniff* said it was because that he didn't care enough about me, he thought I was joking, so he....*sniff* started laughing. So I ran out crying...," she whimpered.  
  
"GRRR! Men are such jerks! They never remember the important things; they're too busy fooling around!" Hilary growled.  
  
"Too true! I love blading in all, but its no excuse to start blowing off your girlfriend!" Louise said in her cheerleader like voice, which went with her appearance, she had long straight blond hair and blue eyes while wearing a t shirt and checked yellow skirt with knee high leather boots.  
  
"But the worst thing about men is that they can never admit when they're wrong!" Emily continued.  
  
"I know! Ray seems to have forgotten when I beat him after the Russian tournament at the village! He always does that! And that Kai!!!..." she started, until she realised that the girls had turned to face her in suspicion.  
  
"You and Kai, eh? Isn't he the biggest chauvinist pig out of the entire male species?" Marium raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, he's just a pig! The guy doesn't know how to talk to people in general, but boys are too stupid and threatened to say anything, therefore they encourage Kai, to think he's behaving normally, but when us girls say anything, its our 'time of the month'" Emily scoffed.  
  
"I know! If I'm ever in a mood, Ray would say: oh, I didn't know it was your 'time' I'll see you in a couple of days!" Mariah recalled.  
  
"Well that's men....isn't it? *sniff* they always runaway from things they do not understand! If Lee had *sniff* told me he didn't know where to take me, I wouldn't of cared! *sniff* just as long as I was with him! *sniff*." Selima blubbered.  
  
"Yeah, it seems like guys would rather spend time with their beyblades than us! The other day I said to Ozuma, how about we train together, and he said he would rather train alone without someone slowing him down! Now if that was Dunga, he would've said yeah!" Marium barked out.  
  
"Yeah! With that whole male superiority thing! As if! I'm ten times better than that Tala, hunk!....I mean brood!" Louise corrected.  
  
-B.O.Y.S-  
  
"I just wish that.....the girls could understand from our point of view!" Tyson yelled.  
  
-G.I.R.L.S-  
  
"I wish that those guys....could understand from our point of view!" Hilary screamed.  
  
The guys nodded and agreed with Tyson, even Tala and Kai. And the girls nodded with Hilary.  
  
-That-night-  
  
The teens were all lying in bed. The girls were staying with Hilary, and the boys were camped out at Tyson's sleeping peacefully. It was two minutes until midnight, but the second in went midnight, the full moon shone directly on the boys at Tyson's, and completely through the window in Hilary's room.  
  
Little did the teens know, but they began changing, and not in a growth spurt kind of way.  
  
Tyson's-(night)  
  
Kai tossed in his bed, his body felt so sensitive, he found it hard to get comfortable. Or was it he was too comfortable? He brushed his extremely long straight fringe out of his face and swept it back with his long hair.  
  
Tyson squinted as the moonlight shone in his eyes, he then felt his pyjama top buttons pop open from pressure.  
  
The rest of the boys wriggled as they felt themselves changing from the inside and out.  
  
The-Girls-(7am)  
  
Mariah stretched as her body felt stiff and her muscles felt tight. She felt something tickle her neck, so she felt for what it was and held it in front of her to reveal it was her pink ribbon. She sighed as she concluded that her ribbon must have fallen out of her hair. So she reached at the back of her hair to fasten it. Her eyes then widened in disbelief....her hair, felt short....VERY short! Mariah immediately screamed causing all the girls the wake up.  
  
"What's the matter Mariah?" Hilary asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hilary.....my hair...."  
  
Hilary and the other girls....I mean, guys! Looked at Mariah in shock.  
  
"Mariah, where's you beautiful hair gone?" Marium asked looking extremely confused.  
  
"Never mind that! Where's her beautiful chest gone!" Emily asked. Mariah then looked down; her curved chest was now a muscular one.  
  
"Gah! She's a he!" Louise squeaked. Mariah then looked at herself in horror, she was about to ask Hilary what had happened when she realised...  
  
"AH! Hilary! You're a he too!"  
  
Hilary shrieked. It did not take the others long to realise that they were he's as well.  
  
-The-Guys-  
  
Enrique twisted awake as he stretched towards the ceiling yawning.  
  
"Hmm....strange....night...." he mumbled in mid yawn. He could hear the breathing of the boys....I mean, girls all around him. He glanced around and beside him he saw the back of someone's head, the last time he'd looked Kai, was beside him but this person had really long blue hair, it couldn't of been Tyson. His hair was not that long. Enrique crawled beside the mystery figure and looked in awe at the beauty laying not that far from Enrique's slumber pad.  
  
'Perhaps she's a fan of mine and wanted to see my other side!' he grinned in thought. Then he realised she was not wearing a top. Either she was literally hot, or she was giving him a message. Enrique crawled on top the figure, about to make contact with her lips as the sleeping girl awoke to see a blonde haired girl hovering above her. She immediately tossed Enrique across the room, landing on a red haired girl, looking annoyed.  
  
Kai got up and looked around to find himself surrounded by girls. He crawled to his feet and looked at the blonde girl who was now lying on top of the red haired girl.  
  
"So you came to see me as well, red?" Enrique grinned as he starred at this lush red head. Tala blushed and wriggled out from under the girl, he had never been in that position before.  
  
He got up to his feet and looked at girl Kai. He was about to ask who she was when he noticed that she had the same blue face paint that Kai usually wore. Then a crazy, impossible thought entered his mind.  
  
"Kai?....what happened to you?" female Tala asked.  
  
Kai had no idea who this girl was, but he seemed strangely familiar. He then heard groans of the girls around him waking up. Kai was about to ask what the hell was going on, when he felt a strand of long hair tickle the front of his face, he was plucked it u to push it back, until he noticed how long it was. He then looked down to see a big pair of...Urm....coconuts bouncing at him. The girls around looked at the silver and blue haired topless girl.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a Chinese girl. As soon as Kai saw her, he realised what was going on because this Chinese girl had Rays style of hair and ying-yang headband on. She was Ray, which meant they had turned into girls. Kai then did something he had never done before, he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Tyson, my boy what's going on in here?" Tyson's grandpa asked while walking in the room to see a room full of half-dressed girls in the beds.  
  
"W, W, WHA? TYSON! YOU ORDERED STRIPPERS???"  
  
Authors Note: You guys like it? Hate it? Let me know! I tried to keep it mild, but guys are now girls and vice versa, how else can I arrange this?  
  
Ah well, tell me your input! :P  
  
Lol! Later days! Lol! I've been talking to Lil Bre for too long!  
  
You guys can email me at tahaameera@eggbuckland.plym.sch.uk to tell me to stop writing fics like these, if you think it'll work....I doubt it though! 


End file.
